At present, to use a specimen cup, the user must use both hands to operate the device. The user must hold the cup in one hand and remove the cover with the other, often while holding a needle and syringe containing an aspirated specimen. The user must then squirt the specimen into the open cup, risking the possibility of splash back or spillage.